Kendall's story
by BTRrockz10
Summary: What happens when Kendall has to leave his mate Logan, and in the process has to wipe his memory of knowing Kendall? rated M for later chapters.
1. meeting Kendall

_(Kendall's POV)_

_So, this is the story about how I Kendall Donald Knight the werewolf-vampire-highbred, found my soul mate. Hortense Logan Michel (Logan for short). _

_Logan and I after knowing each other for so long, we grew apart. You see my older brother (Kyle), my twin brother (Kevin the only other highbred in existence), and our little sister (Katie) now Kyle and Katie are your average day vampires, have been moving around ever since our mother and father were killed in a terrible accident after our mother turned us into these killing machine (but that's a story for another time), and the one place that actually felt like it was a home for me was Minnesota. That is where I first met Mr. Michel; he was one of the interns that worked part time at the local library. Now mind you this was ten or so years ago. I was two-thousand and sixteen at the time and I was just drawn toward him I at the time didn't know why... I had never felt the way I did toward Logan to anyone else. I talked to my little sister nonstop about this boy and she swore up and down that I had found the one. But I didn't believe a word of it until it was time for us to leave and knowing the danger of it all, I compelled Logan to forget everything until we saw each other again (I knew at that moment that I would see Logan again sometime in the future)._

_So, here I am ten years later. I am now two-thousand and twenty-six year old. Today is both Kevin's and my birthday and as a birthday gift our sister took both of us to a strip club in L.A. she paid for everything up front._

_As Kevin was having the time of his life, I'm sitting back watching everything unfold in front of my eyes. Katie comes up to me_

_"What's wrong big brother?" she asks me._

_I look at her "nothing, I just really miss Logan...the same I have for the ten years we've been apart" I said with a small frown._

_She looked at me with sad eyes "I know you do big brother, but you did the right ting my compelling him to forget and never to remember anything." She said looking at me waiting for me to agree but it never happened. "You did compel him to forget right?"_

_"Yes Katie I did. Just told him that when we saw each other again he would remember everything that happened ten years ago." I said with a smile. _

_She looked at my in disbelief I nodded and let her into my head to show her my memory from that night ten years ago. (Oh did I forget to mention earlier that we all have different capabilities? Yeah I have the power to sift into any animal or person basically anything that I could think of. Katie had the power to read other peoples minds...well, except mine and Kevin's (only when we allow her to). Kevin has the power to cause anyone of his choosing unbearable pain with one word. And Kyle has the power to read all of the dead languages the world has to offer, and can also to see into the future.)_

_"I see...you shouldn't torture yourself with the memory. As a matter of fact, you should go look for him, beg him to come with you for the night. Change him into a highbred like yourself and live happily ever after!" she said with a smile. _

_"It's not that easy Katie if I bite him he'll die, you seem to forget that my venom is poison to any supernatural being. And yes I believe that __Logan__ is a werewolf. I could smell it on him, don't ask it's a wolf thing." I said before she could ask how I knew this. _

_"Alright, just go before Kev forces you to tell him what's wrong, and you of all people should know that's never a good thing." She said looking over to our brother who was staring daggers at me empirically. _

_I nodded to Katie, and signed over to Kev that I was leaving. (Yes Kevin and I both can speak and understand sign language. For when we wanna speak to each other for when we don't want anyone else to listen in) he nodded. I stood up looked at Katie stuck my tongue at her (just encase you were wondering yes I do in fact have a piercing and if you must know its my tongue...for all those people who thought I was talking about somewhere else you nasties). She giggled at me. _

_I shifted into a full-grown pure white wolf, looked up at Katie and wagged my tail. She smiled at me and pet my head. I went to lick her hand but the manager walked up to Katie _

_"Is this your dog miss?" he asked her. _

_She looked at me then back to him "Yes, he must have followed me here. I'll send him home." She answered back to the man with a smile. _

_He nodded. And looked down at me, I sat down and gave him my best puppy eyes while wagging my tail. Katie laughed at this and walked over to the main door opened it and whistled for me. I looked over to her._

_"Go find your mate big brother" she whispered to me knowing I would hear her. _

_I ran out the door as fast as I could barking a 'bye' to her and Kev. I knew Kev understood. Because he responded by saying 'bye' back. I smiled at that. _

_As soon as I got outside the door of that club I sifted once more into a phoenix and started with my flight back to that library in __Minnesota__._

**_so thats the first chapter. please review let me now what you think. till next time. see ya later. _**

**_(baby voice)_**


	2. seeing Logan again

_As I landed at the front doors I sifted back into my human from. I pushed the doors open only to find that Logan was not the person sitting at the front desk like usual this time it was a girl, looked to be about nine years old._

_I walked up to her. "Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to know Logan Michel, would you?" I asked as kindly as I could with my heavy British accent._

_She smiled up at me. "And your name is?"_

_"Kendall Knight." I told the little girl._

_"Yes. I do...he's been waiting for you to come." She said as she got up from the chair. "Follow me please. My name is Alexsandra, but you can call me Alex" I followed her to the back office. _

_She told me to wait in the hallway while she went in to talk to him._

_(In the office) _

_(Alex's POV)_

_I walked into my fathers office to find him staring at the bite mark on his neck; any normal person would just think it was a scar from him being attacked by an untrained dog. But any wolf would know that it is the mark that says 'I found my mate'_

_"Daddy, someone named Kendall Knight is here to see you." I said pulling my dad's attention away from the mirror. _

_He nodded. "Let him in Alex." He said with a sad face _

_"Daddy please don't be upset." I whined _

_"What did I say about the whining? Just please don't leave him out there for long. He may be important." He said with a stern voice. _

_I nodded and headed to the hallway where I left Mr. Knight._

_"Mr. Knight, Logan will see you now," I said in the sweetest voice I could muster. _

_"Please, call me Kendall. And thank you, Alexsandra." He said with a smile.  
_

_(Kendall's POV) _

_I walked into the office to find the most beautiful creature in the universe sitting behind the desk on his computer. He didn't even look at me._

_"Please, take a seat Mr. Knight." He said in a frustrated tone. _

_ "Please, call me Kendall." I said as I sat down in font of his desk._

_"Okay Kendall what can I help you with?" he said finally looking up into my eyes._

_ I looked straight into his eyes "Logan I need you to remember everything that happened ten years ago today." I said in all seriousness. I saw his pupils dilate as everything came flooding back into his memory bank. And when they came back to there normal state I noticed the look on his face all to well. He jumped over the desk and started kissing me all over my face and finally finishing by kissing my lips. I didn't hesitate to kiss him back. But then he pulled back. _

_"Why the hell did you compel me to forget?! And how is that even possible? You're a wolf, not a vamp." He said with a hint of anger. _

_I looked into his eyes once more. "I compelled you only to protect you. I had people hunting me and my family-" _

_"Yeah, about that...I've been meaning to talk to you about the family thing..." he said nervously._

_I looked as him confused. "What do you mean Logan...you didn't let anyone touch you since I've been gone have you?" I asked jokingly._

_"NO!, I have not! And it's because you decided to mark me as yours. Thanks for that!" he said smiling at me. "Oh and that reminds me!" he said. And sniffed around my neck looking for the perfect spot to leave his mark. And as soon as he found 'the' perfect spot he bit down on the tender skin and by becoming my mate for life he was now immune to my venomous bite. I let out a moan. And he pulled back to admire his handy-work he smiled at the mark now permanently on my neck._

_"Logan, I have something you must know. I am one of two, of the only werewolf-vampire highbreds to ever walk this earth. The other highbred is my twin brother Kevin Knight." I said seriously letting him know that I was not joking. _

_"Make that three." Logan said slowly. I gave him a confused face._

**_so that's chapter 2. what'd you guys think? pwease review. _**

**_(baby voice)_**


	3. Kendall's daughter?

**time to update. just so you guys can kinda get a feel for what i'm trying to do here. i have a lot of chapters ready to go. lolz i really hope you guys like it. **

_"What do you mean three, Logan? What are you not telling me?" I questioned him._

_"Alexsandra!" he yelled letting is wolf come out through his voice. _

_"So hot, Logie." I said letting my wolf out in a deep voice._

_He looked at me "Don't start something you can't finish Kendall" he said in all seriousness. _

_Alex walked in the office, looking scared. "Yes, daddy what do you need?" she asked_

_"Kendall do you trust me?" Logan asked me_

_"What kind of question is that Logan? Of course I trust you" I answered honestly._

_He looked back at Alex took my arm and held it out for her. "Drink." He said shinning his light blue wolf eyes at her, she whimpered at Logan and walked over to my outstretched arm. Got down onto her knees, took my hand, brought my wrist up to her mouth and sunk her teeth into my arm I was watching closely to her eyes and saw them go from a dark blue to a now bright yellow color where the blue was and a black to where the whites of her were. Just like mine when I feed on blood or give my blood to heal those I bit. I pull my wrist away from Alex's mouth staring at the girl in awe. _

_"How is this even possible?" I ask. _

_"You showed me that you were once just a wolf but turned into a vampire...there for you are able to reproduce with other wolves. And so is your brother." Logan said smartly._

_"Alex, sweetie can you shift into your wolf yet? I ask her._

_"Yes, I was born as a wolf. Would you like to see?" she asked with a smile._

_I nodded. And with out even the slightest whimper I watched as every bone in her body broke. A wolf (white with a tint of brown in its fur) sat before us. I got Logan off my lap and stood up went in front of Alex and shifted into my pure white wolf with piercing green eyes and a pierced tongue hanging out as I panted. Apparently my wolf was tired? Hmm. I wonder why? Actually no I don't kuz in this form its kind of hard to hind a hard-on. I lick the sides of my mouth to try and pick up the slobber that was falling on to the floor. I heard Logan gasp as soon as he saw me shift. I look over to him and see that he was crying. I sniffed the air and instantly knew they were tears of joy. I walked over to him._

_"What's the matter Logiebear?" I ask him. And he started crying harder. I whimpered and hoped on my hinde legs, put my paws on his shoulders and started licking the tears off his face. Soon he was laughing; I jumped down back on all fours, and turned back to Alex who was trying to turn back into her human form. I barked at her, she stopped and looked back to me. _

_"What?" she replied back with a major attitude._

_"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOUNG LADY!" I yelled at her. And I heard Logan ask himself 'are his eyes red?' and Alex whimpered into a laying position repeating 'sorry' I looked up at Logan "are my eyes red Logie?" I ask him. All he did was nod at me. I shifted into an Alaskan Klee Kai, looked back up at Logan "are they still red Logie" I asked him, and he nodded once more. I turned to look at Alex still in the laying position still apologizing to me. Then it hits me I look back at Logan and shift back into my wolf. Then I look back to Alex. "Stand up!" I say in a strict voice and she stands there looking into my eyes with nothing but fear. "Clam down. I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to help you change back to your human form, is that okay?" I ask Alex and she nods. I smile. "Okay, now I just want you to picture what you want in your head. Can you do that for me?" I ask her again. _

_"Yes." This time I get an answer. I smile at that. _

_"Okay. So now what you're going to do for me is make your heart believe it. That you want to be human again. I'm going to count to three and by the time I get to three you'll be human again okay? Now close your eyes and tell your heart how much you want to be human again okay?" I explain to her and she does as told. "One...Two..." I smile because she did it. When I said three all she heard was a dog bark. She opened her eyes to look at my wolf sitting down wagging my tail at her panting with big red eyes looking back at her. She smiled at me and walked over to me, started to pet my head. _

_I looked at Logan "Please tell her to stop so I can change back?" I asked him. He nodded. _


	4. meeting the family

"Alex can you please stop so your father could change back as well?" he asked her, she nodded and walked out of the office. "She didn't have to leave" I said as I changed back into my human form. "She knows. She's just following orders." He said with a smile. "But I only wanted her to stop petting me, I didn't want her to leave the room" I said looking into his eyes. "But I wanted some alone time with my sexy shape shifting mate" he said looking into my eyes. Now it makes sense! I see the lust clouding his eyes. "I see. But your sexy shape shifting mate has to leave...now...I'll be back in like two at most three days. I have to go all the way back to L.A." I gave Logan one last kiss. When I went to pull back Logan wrapped his arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. I swiped my tongue across his bottom lip he opened his mouth without hesitation I smiled at that and I mapped out his mouth and he was a moaning mess. I didn't know I had that effect on him. I unwrapped his arms from around my neck and he whined as I broke the kiss. "I gotta go Logie. Like I said I'll be back in two at most three days" "But, that's a whole forty-eight at most seventy-two hours from now" he complained. "Hey! Don't start with your whining." I said using my wolf for emphasis, and shining my now red wolf eyes at him. He started whimpering. And I couldn't help myself. I started laughing. "Why are you laughing at me Kendall?" he asked in a whimper. I looked him in the eyes. "BECAUSE you're just too adorable" I said with I big smile plastered on my face. "Awe! You're the sweetest!" he said and I kissed his cheek. "I'll see you in two at most three days my sweet, sweet, Logiebear." With that I shifted into a white mouse and ran under the door. Once passed the door I shifted into my wolf and ran to the front desk. Stopped there shifted back to human form. Kissed Alex's temple. "I'll be back in two at most three days. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid to try and get me here early. Okay?" I asked. She nodded and hugged me tight. "I'll do my best, but I can't really make any promises because when ever daddy wants something or someone, there's no stopping him until he gets what he wants so please try not to take too long" she said, I chuckled because I knew how my Logie gets when he waits for too long. "I'll try my best princess, but I have some things to do before coming back to you and daddy" I said with a smile. She nodded, and with that I kissed her temple once more before walking out the front door. Once out side I shifted into my phoenix form and took off into the night sky. Waiting for Logan to come and try to find me. (Logan's POV) I ran out the front door in the hopes of seeing Kendall fly away. And I know, I know I shouldn't be so eager to see him. But I can't really help it. I just found out that I've had a mate for ten years to the day. As I looked into the sky I saw what looked to be a phoenix flying in a circle at first. "Show off... I love you Kendall, please be careful." I spoke aloud. Kind of hopping he didn't hear me say 'those three words'. "I'm not a show off, well. Most of the time I'm not. Anyway, I'm always careful my little Logiebear and I love you too." I heard him say. "How the hell are you doing that? Talking to me through my thoughts?" I asked him completely and utterly confused. "When you marked me as yours, you became immune to my bite, being mates and all we can now talk freely to each other...without actually saying anything." His voice echoed in my head. "Oh, okay then. So, you care to tell me where you're going?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "You know I would love for you and Alex to come with me Logie, but it's for both yours and Alex's safety that I can't tell you. I know you Logie and if I were to tell you I know that you'd follow along too. And I can't let you put the both you and Alex in so much danger. I love you too much, that is why the both of you are staying here in Minnesota. And I'll be here...in your mind. I do love you Logan. I'll see you in at most three days time, my love" after that was said Kendall was gone from my eye site. 'Well damn he's fast' I thought to myself. "That was barley even my fastest little Logie" Kendall said and I could tell that he smiling. I smiled at that and walked back into my library. (Alex's POV) I watched as my dad walked back into the library with a sad smile. "Daddy, papi's gonna come back right?" I asked with a hopeful expression obviously seen right off the bat to daddy. He looked over to me with shock written all over his face then he smiled happily at me "Yeah, he'll be back." And with that he walked back into his office. I smiled at what he said. "I can't wait to get to know my papi." I thought to myself. (Kendall's POV) As I flew back to L.A. I couldn't help but think about Logan and Alex. And being connected to Logan's mind honestly didn't help, I could hear everything he's thinking. Although it's interesting to know that he thinks of me so much. But he worries too much. Almost every thought that went through his head was about me. Granted he did just find out that he's had a mate for ten years and never even knew. So I was kind of expecting this to happen in all honesty. Once back in the L.A. area I landed, shifted into my wolf and started running back home. Or to where my family called home for the time being. I used the doggie door (yes we had one installed to save sometime.) As soon as I was in I ran up to Katie's room, once there I started scratching at the door. Within seconds the door was opening to reveal Katie who I'm pretty sure was sleeping (oh she's not gonna be in a good mood) I thought to myself. She looked down at me and gasped. "Kendall?" She asked in shock. I barked back at her, the shocked expression grew. "Kendall, your eyes...they're red." I walked into her room and jumped up onto her vanity to look at my reflection. Only to find that she was right the yellow with black surrounding was now red with black surrounding. I turned back to face my little sister and shifted back to my human form. "What happened when while you were out there?" Katie asked. "I found him..." I said with a smile. "And it turns out that I not only have a mate but I also have a daughter...Katie you have a niece...another highbred like Kev and I!" I told her excitedly. She just stared at me. "Really?...I don't know what to say Ken. I'm happy for you I really am. But how are you going to tell our brothers that you impregnated a wolf ten years ago and just found out today? Of all days it had to be today, on your fucking birthday?! Really Ken? Kevin is in your room waiting for you to return home because he's been worried sick about you." Katie ranted. "Katie I'll handle telling our brothers but for now I need you to do me a HUGE favor." I looked at her and shifted into an Alaskan Klee Kai (her all time favorite animal) She sighed "What now Ken?" she asked because she knew it would involve her having to either travel or stall for me. I shifted back to normal "Okay, I need you to either stall for me or go pick up Logan and Alex for me. Your chouse." I said with a smile. She sighed once more. "What do you have planed Ken?" she asked knowing she would regret it later. (Katie's POV) I honestly hate Kendall sometimes. Because right now I'm trying to keep his twin from running out the door to look for his stupid ass. "So, Kev. How did you enjoy your birthday yesterday?" I asked him because I honestly wanted to know if he had a good time. "It was good, I mean other than the fact that my twin brother ran off in the middle of the celebration. Without saying anything other than 'I'm leaving. This just isn't my seen I'll see you when you get home later' and then getting home only to find out that he lied to me. But other than that it was awesome" he said with anger laced into his voice. "Okay then, as long as you had a good time." I said giving him a smile. "Kendall please hurry up. I can't keep this up for much longer" I thought to myself trying to send it to Kendall's mind. "I'm already on my way. You might want to open up the BIG door." He said back moments later. "Kev. He'll be home soon. He just said he's on his way back" I said with a smile. His face brightened at my words. "Really? Which door will he be using?" he asked me with a raised brow. "The BIG door." I said simply. "But he has a surprise for you and Kyle so I'll have to let him in." I said and he gave me a look and I just ran up to the attic, I hit the button and watched as the roof opened up to reveal a dragon...a fucking dragon in the distance. After he landed I helped Logan and Alex off his back. He shifted to his wolf then back to his human form. "Katie I would like you to meet Logan Michele and Alexsandra Knight." Kendall introduced us. I smiled at them "Hello I'm Katharine Knight. But you can just call me Katie." I said looking at Logan, then over to Alex. "You little lady can call Tt. Katie" I said with an even bigger smile as she giggled. I looked up at Kendall "She has mums eyes" I said sweetly. Kendall looked back at me and nodded. "I know. She kind of looks like her too. But a little more Logie in her" He said staring at the now blushing Logan. "Alright so, how exactly is this going to workout Kendall?" I questioned my brother. "okay, this is how its going to work I'm going to go talk to Kevin and Kyle and after I explain everything to them I'm going to tell Katie to take the two of you to wherever I am in the house. To finally meet the whole family, and hopefully this doesn't blow up in my face." He said walking down stairs to try and talk to our brothers. "Good luck Ken" I whispered to him. He gave me thumbs up in response. I turned to face Logan and Alex. "So you just want to chill up here or go to my room?" I asked as I closed the roof. "It'd be nice to go to your room to kind of hide" Logan said with a smile. I nodded "Smart thinking." I said as I led them down to my room as quietly as possible. Once in the safety of my room Logan sat on my bed, Alex laid down on my bed with her head in Logan's lap. "So, do you know why he brought you here or he just showed up and said pack your things and lets go." I asked. "The second one...he just showed up and said lets go. He let me choose what type of animal I wanted to get here. I chose a dragon." Logan said with a blush forming on his cheeks. I looked over at him "Of course you did." I said with a smile. (Kendall's POV) "Be careful Kendall" I heard Logan think. "I will Logie. Thanks." I thought. I felt him smile back at me. I chuckled. Once down stairs I first ran into Kevin. "Where the hell were you ken?!" was the first thing he asked me. "Okay, I know I have a lot of explaining to do. But I want Kyle here to explain it to the both of you." I said. All he did was nod. "KYLE!" I bellowed letting my wolf come out. I looked back to Kevin only to see a shocked expression on his face. "Did your eyes turn red just then? Or was that just me?" he asked. I smiled. "I'll explain everything when Kyle decides to GETS OUT HERE" I yelled the last part again letting my wolf show through my voice. Within five seconds Kyle is sitting on the couch. "Could you I don't know STOP YELLING?!" he yelled back at me. "Now that you're here yes." I said with a smile. "So I wanted the both of you here 'cause I have some pretty big news." "Which is? Sorry but I was kind of in the middle of something when you called for me." Kyle stated. "Kevin I left the party early yesterday because I needed to find my mate, again." I said. And watched there expressions go from serious to shock. "Wait, what do you mean by again?" Kyle asked. "Okay, so you know how ten years ago I was always at the library in Minnesota. Right?" I asked they both nodded. "I was always there 'cause I found my mate. But I didn't want to tell you until I knew for sure. And we didn't make it official till the night before we had to leave. And then I had to go back the next day only to wipe his memory." I said sadly. "Kendall, bring him down I would like to meet the guy that finally tied you down." Kevin said with a big smile on his face. "Wait, that's not all...I found out yesterday, that not only do I have a mate...but I also have a daughter." I said closing my eyes and looking away from my brothers. "Kendall, this is amazing! But, but how is this even possible?" Kyle asked. "'Cause, Kevin and I were born wolves and turned vamps so it is possible for us to repopulate with other wolves." I said shyly. "Well don't just sit there I would like my niece!" Kyle said excitedly. "I looked at him in shock. "Really? Your not mad that I didn't tell you?" I asked "Well, I was at first but then I found out that not only do I have a brother in-law but I have a niece! I never thought this day would come. I mean I saw it in a vision but I didn't think it was possible." Kyle said. I turned to look at Kevin. When he noticed me staring at him he got up shifted into his wolf. (Its funny we're twins and yet our wolves complete polar opposites where mine is pure white. Kevin is pitch black.) "Kevin! Please don't go" I said pleadingly. He just looked back at me and ran out. I turned to face Kyle. "They're in Katie's room." I said as I shifted into my wolf and started running after Kevin. "Logan. Tell Katie that Kyle is coming upstairs to meet you and Alex. Also tell her I'm running after Kevin as we speak." I said. "Okay Ken, be careful. I love you." He said back with a smile. (I could just tell). 


End file.
